I am Still No Damsel! Ardeth Bay
by XxRyuuxKagexX
Summary: Fast forward 9 years later. Kat apparently works for a guy who wants to bring good ol' Imhotep back from the dead. The only good thing Kat can see coming from her boss doing this, is seeing Ardeth again. PS I suck at summary's rated M for one chapter just to be safe :p
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own the Mummy Returns or any of it's characters. I just own Kat and Jimmy

Okay, so, I kinda didn't like how I did the bus scene or part of the museum scene, but if you guys like it then yay, but if you don't, I don't blame ya xD I kinda half it cause I didn't wanna do those scenes I was looking more forward to writing the intro part and the ending part then the rest of the story to be honest ^_^; so I hope you like it ^_^

~QS~

_It was dark. The moon was high in the sky. It was all the light she needed. The woman looked down at the dagger she held in her hand._

_"He's dead...Now I am forced to marry my brother to continue the royal line alive...I do not wish this for this life..." The woman whispered to herself, her long wavy black hair covering her face. She was sitting on the floor, next to her bed. "Everyone I cared about is dead...my father...my sister...now the man I cared about the most is gone from this world." The woman looked up at the moon from her window, her dark brown eyes filled with sadness, tears flowing down her copper face._

_"I do not wish for this life...Oh Lord Anubis, please forgive your loyal servant." The woman said, looking up at the moon._

_"My love...may we find each other one day, in a different life." The woman said. She brought the dagger high above her head, before plungging it deep into her belly._

Kat woke with a start, her eyes wide.

"Oh good, you woke up." A man said. Kat looked over towards the voice to see her co-worker, Jimmy. "I've been trying to get you up for a good 5 minutes or so. You alright? That dream of yours seemed to be...intense or something." Jimmy told her. Kat looked at Jimmy. He had sandy brownish hair and bright green eyes. To most ladies, he was very...wanted, but to Kat, he was very unwanted. See, the bad thing bout Jimmy. He had a crush on Kat. A huge one.

"I'm fine. Really I am, so you can, leave me alone and let me finish my work in peace." Kat told him. Kat now worked at the British Museum, and hated it. She always got the jobs that had to get done, but no one wanted to do them. She hated her boss even more. The Curator was a greedy little man, and Jimmy was his loyal worker. She really hated them both.

Jimmy looks at Kat like she's gone mad. "Kat my dear, it's your day off, plus it's late at night. What, are you doing here on your day off anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"1) I'm not your 'dear' and 2) I came in to tie up some lose ends that I wanted to get done before Rick and Evy came home." Kat told him.

"Why don't you ever go with them. You use to live in Egypt didn't you?" Jimmy asked.

'Because I might see him again...' Kat thought sadly. It's been 9 years, and she still missed him.

Kat looked at Jimmy and shrugged. "I don't know." Kat told him.

"One last thing Kat...what are you wearing?" Jimmy asked. Kat looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt with a purple shirt over it, and black jeans. Her hair was also in a braid.

"Umm...I'm wearing clothes?" Kat answered. Jimmy gave her a look. "Well, I wasn't planing on staying this late anyways, so I just threw on what ever was in my closet...by the way, just how late is it?" Kat asked.

"Around 8ish. Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh..Shit!" Kat swore as she quickly put papers into her shoulder backpack. Rick and Evy have been home for a good hour, and she wasn't there to greet them like she normally was. Kat quickly stood up and headed towards the exit, Jimmy at her heels.

"Kat? Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"Home! And stop following me, it's creepy!" Kat told him, walking as fast as she could without jogging or running towards the exit. Jimmy was still following her.

"Let me escort you out. A Lady should not be out alone at night." Jimmy told her.

"Stop bloody following me you stalker! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Kat told him, rounding a corner. As Kat rounded the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Please be a tall dark handsome Medjai, and not the creepy, but loveable, janitor." Kat muttered as she backed away from the person, surprised she didn't fall down. The person chuckled. Kat's eye's widen as she looked at the person she bumped into.

"Ardeth...It's you..." Kat said softly as she took a step towards him.

"Hello Kat." Ardeth told her, smiling at her.

"Kat, do you know this...person?" Jimmy asked

_"You came back..."_ Kat said in Arabic as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Ardeth wrapped his arms around her.

_"I told you I would, one day." _Ardeth whispered to her in Arabic.

"Excuse me! But just what are you doing here? We are closed." Jimmy told him.

Kat blinked as she pulled away from Ardeth and looked at him. Ardeth Bay, who had guns. Ardeth Bay, the man who was suppose to be all the way in Egypt, guarding the resting place of the Mummy. Kat let out a groan.

"Damnit! You're not suppose to be here! In London!" Kat said.

"I knew it wouldn't take ya long to figure out Kit-Kat." Kat looked behind Ardeth to see her brother, also with guns and ammo.

"Don't get wrong, I am very happy to see you Ardeth, but damnit it all!" Kat told a confused Ardeth. "Okay, so who is it? Who want's to bring him back?" Kat asked.

"Your boss." Rick told her.

"Really?"

"Does this surprise you?" Rick asked.

"Well, it explains where all the money has been going to, but no, not really." Kat told him. Rick walked over to Kat and handed her a gun.

"Still know how to use this?" Rick asked.

"Maybe...I wish I had a sharp pointy object though." Kat said as she took the evil gun from her brother. "Hey wait, does this mean I can quit?" Kat asked.

"Sure." Rick told her.

"Yay!" Kat cheered.

"Come on, they've got Evy." Rick said as he led the group. Kat followed him, with Ardeth behind her.

"Kat! Wait!" Jimmy said, following them.

"Shoo! Go away!" Kat told him.

"I cannot and will not!" Jimmy told her. "I am not leaving you with this stange man."

"Oh relax, my brother's with me so don't worry. I don't think he's a big fan of Ardeth's either." Kat told him. Kat jumped as the mummies in the display cases came to life.

"Kat?" Ardeth asked.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that." Kat told him.

Jimmy moved past Ardeth and grabbed Kat's wrist, and started to drag her away.

"We are leaving Kat!"

"Let her go!" Ardeth said. Rick grabbed Ardeth's shoulder.

"No no, watch." Rick told him.

Kat frees her wrist, making Jimmy turn towards her. When he was facing her, Kat punched him in the face, then kicked him in his boys. Jimmy let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor, one hand on his face, the other on his boys.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Kat told him and as turned back around to Ardeth and Rick, both of them exchanging looks.

"What?" Kat asked them.

"Word of advice, never get on her bad side." Rick told Ardeth. They kept on walking until they heard chanting.

"Somehow is doesn't surprise me that their in the lowest level of the building." Kat said.

They soon see the source of the chanting. They were a floor above the bad guys, giving them a perfect view of what was going on. In the middle of the room, was a large yellow like stone, formed in a circle, were men dressed in red, on their knees, bowing and chanting at the same time. behind the yellow stone like object, was Kat's ex boss, reading from the Black Book of the Dead. The chanting grew louder, and soon the Mummy was once again back from the dead. emerging from the stone.

"You know, a couple of years ago, this would've seemed really strange." Rick said before he patted Ardeth on the back and tried to mess up Kat's hair.

"It's braided Rick, you can't mess it up." Kat told Rick. Once Rick left, Kat and Ardeth were alone. Well, minus the creepy people below them and the newly risen Mummy.

"It's gone. Your scar is gone." Ardeth commented, looking at Kat. Kat smiled softly and touched her cheek, where Ardeth had cut her when they first met. Though, it was Rick's fault. After all, he pulled a very handsome man off of her, who had his very sharp pointy sword right next to her face.

"Yeah, it healed fully a few week's after Rick's wedding." Kat told him, smiling over at him. Kat watched down below as a woman walked towards the Mummy. Soon, everything changed. The woman looked different, as if she was from another time. The walls behind her gold and nice looking. As soon as everything changed, everything went back to normal. Kat blinked and looked around, confused.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Ardeth asked her.

"Umm...Let me get back to you on that one." Kat told him, her focus on the woman. The woman was talking to the Mummy. Kat felt rage, and sadness, emotions she couldn't explain. One name kept going through her head.

"Anck-Su-Namun..." Kat whispered. Ardeth looked at Kat, then at the woman she was watching. If that woman was truly Anck-Su-Namun, then that would explain how she knew the thing's she did, how she was able to find the creature.

Kat felt her eyes start to water as she watched the Mummy circle the woman, touching a strand of her hair.

"Kat!" Kat looked up and saw Jimmy, with a bloody face, or nose. He stopped as he saw Kat's teary eyes, all the anger left his face, worrying about Kat and why she had teary eyes. "Are you alright?" Jimmy asked her. There were very few times where Jimmy wasn't an annoying stalker. This was one of them.

"I'm fine, really." Kat said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Ardeth turned to face Kat as she was wiping away her tear.

"Kat.." Ardeth started. Before anyone could say anything, a loud scream could be heard. Kat looked down and saw that the men in red were about to throw Evy into a pit of fire.

"Rick!" Evy screamed. Rick jumped through the fire and saved his beloved wife. He landed on the table (thing) that Evy was on, grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder. Kat and Ardeth took as the signal to start shooting. While Kat and the strange man weren't looking, Jimmy took this opportunity to sneak away.

Kat and Ardeth hid behind a pillar, reloading, or Ardeth was reloading.

"Shit! Damn you Rick!" Kat swore.

"What? What's wrong?" Ardeth asked.

"Rick never gave me bullets for the gun! You don't have any shotgun shells on ya do you?" Kat asked. Ardeth shook his head as he started to shoot at the men in red again. Rick and Evy soon join them on the 2nd level.

"You never gave me bullets!" Kat told him.

"Yeah, I realized that when I was down there getting Evy." Rick told her as he gave her bullets for Kat to reload with.

"And you wonder why I hate bloody guns." Kat told him as she quickly reloaded.

"Oh no, not these guys again." Rick groaned.

"What guys?" Kat asked as she looked over where Rick was looking. The Mummy has just summon mummy soldiers.

"Friends of yours?" Kat asked.

"If you had stuck around, you would have met them." Rick told her. "Time to go." Rick said once Kat was done reloading. They all ran towards the exit, Rick leading the way. As they exited the building, Evy stopped, turned back around and started to pull a bench infront of the doors.

"Honey? What'cha doing?" Rick asked his wife as he went back for her. "These guys don't use doors."

Kat looked around the parking lot. She saw Rick's car, empty.

"Oh? You left your car unprotected?" Kat asked Rick.

"No, Jonathan and Alex were suppose to be in it! Where the hell are they?" Rick shouted.

"You brought Alex with you? Why?" Kat asked.

Before the two could argue, a double decker bus pulled up, Jonathan driving it.

"You know how to drive a bus?" Kat asked.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation." Jonathan told him.

"A double decker bus?" Rick shouted.

"Oh hush up Rick. I don't think we could all fit into your car." Kat told him as she got onto the bus.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan said, pointing to Alex.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Can we go please? I don't know if any of you have forgotten, but were being chased by dead guys...again." Kat said.

"Was not!"

The mummies that were chasing them came through the walls and made their way towards the now moving double decker bus. On the way, the mummies walked on Rick's poor innocent car.

"Awwww." Kat said.

"No! No! Not my car!" Rick shouted.

"Shall I arrange a funeral for the deceased?" Kat asked Rick.

"I hate mummies." Rick groaned. He looked at Kat, who just smiles brightly at her brother.

"What's there to hate about them? They just wanna kill us and take over the world." Kat said.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked. Rick gave him a look.

"Not as happy as Kat is I'm sure." Rick told him as he went to the 2nd level of the bus.

Kat blushes as she looked at Ardeth. Ardeth smiles at her.

A mummy came onto the bus. Ardeth started shooting at the mummy with his machine gun. He managed to shot its legs off and sent it flying. But the mummy wasn't down for the count. It's legs might be gone, but would fulfill it's masters order, even if it ended its life. The mummy grabbed Ardeth and threw him like he was nothing. Kat shot at it with Rick's shotgun. The mummy now swing between them. It's nails grew longer, sharper. The mummy swung at Kat with its longer nails. It missed her, barely, but managed to knock her off her feet.. The mummy then turned to Ardeth and slashed at him.

"Ardeth!" Kat cried as she got up.

"Turn! Turn! Turn! Jonathan turn!" Evy shouted. As soon as Kat got back on her feet, the sharp turn Jonathan did knocked her off her feet again.

"Jonathan! I'm gonna kill you!" Kat said. Kat's bag and gun fell towards Alex and Evy. Alex grabbed his Aunt's bag, knowing how important it is to her. Evy picked up the gun and shot the mummy that was about to kill Ardeth, shooting it's head off.

Jonathan eventually came to a stop on the London Bridge.

"Jonathan, never ever drive again. My back now hurts because of you." Kat said as she slowly got up. After being knocked on her back, twice, both times landing on a steel floor, tends to make ones back hurt alittle.

"Yeah, sure." Jonathan muttered.

Rick came down to the first level of the bus and made his way to his wife. Kat got up off the floor and sat next to Ardeth, leaning her head on his good shoulder.

"Well...That was fun..." Kat said.

Alex watched his Aunt with the strange man in black.

"This...was my first bus ride." Ardeth told her.

"Awww, poor Medjai." Kat told him as she looked at him.

Alex looked at his parents. They seemed to be off in their own little world. Alex looked back at his Aunt and the man. She also seemed to be in her own little world. Alex, still holding onto his Aunt's bag, decided to go take a look at the damage his Uncle has done to the double decker bus.

Kat watched as Alex got off the bus. She looked over at Rick and Evy. "Excuse me. I'm gonna go check on Alex." Kat told Ardeth, looking at him. Ardeth nodded his head.

"Go." He told her.

"I'll be right back." Kat said as she got up and walked over to Alex.

"How ya doing buddy?" Kat asked Alex as she kneel down to his height. Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

"Here. I kept it safe for you." Alex said as he handed Kat her shoulder bag. Kat took it from him and smiled at him.

"Thanks Alex."

"Who is he? The man in black. Dad didn't seem so happy to see him." Alex asked.

"Oh, I bet he wasn't happy at all." Kat said.

"What about you Auntie? Are you happy to see him? You always mention about a man in black when you told me about Mum and Dad." Alex asked.

Before Kat could answer Alex, she felt hands roughly pick her up and drag her away. She saw someone take Alex as well.

"Ardeth!" Kat called before the hands placed a cloth over her mouth. The last this Kat saw was Ardeth running off the bus, his eyes fearful. Then, her world went black.

~End~

Sorry it took me forever to upload this. Now, this is the only chapter I have up. I've been busy with work and other stuff. But it seems my boss is cutting back my hours so I seem to have more free time -.- which is great cause i get to work on my story, but not so great cause Im in need of money ;.;


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but along with the writers block I've been getting ready for my con in March. It's Anime Detour and I'll be cosplaying as Sae from Fatal Frame II (so if any of my readers go to Detour, I would love you meet you! :D) so that means mroe working hours for my cosplay which isnt finished (yet!) so yeah sorry about that ^_^;

~QS~

Kat slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. "I am going to kick someone's ass...!" Kat groaned as she sat up. She looked around. It seems that she was on a train.

"Auntie!" Kat looked at the booth next to her and saw Alex sitting there. He moved over to her and hugged her. Kat hugged him back, keeping him close to her.

"Alex, where are we?" Kat asked him.

"You are on a train, that is on it's way to Karnack." Kat looked across from her and saw a dark skinned man talking to her. She saw him at the museum, attcking them.

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"I am Lock-Nah." The man told her.

"Alright, so why are we going to Karnack. There isnt much out there." Kat asked.

"You ask alot of questions, don't you?" Lock-Nah said.

"Well, when you've been kidnapped for reasons unknown, you tend to have a lot of questions." Kat told him.

"Auntie...we are going to Karnack because it's the way to the Scorpion King." Alex told her.

"...Why does that not suprise me that he's real..." Kat muttered as she leaned her head on Alex's head.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake!" Kat groaned.

"Why? Why are you here Jimmy?" Kat asked as she looked up at him. Jimmy sat where Alex frist was when Kat woke up.

"Why you ask? Because I shall be one of the frist people to see the Army of Anubis awaken from their slumber." Jimmy told her.

"Well, if memory serves right, you need the Bracelet of Anubis in order to find the the Army, and kill their King." Kat said.

"Which is why we have Alex." Jimmy told her, a smug look on his face. Kat looked down at Alex.

"Please tell me you're not wearing the Bracelet Alex..." Kat said.

"Your dear brother and his wife found it on their last trip to Egypt." Jimmy told Kat.

"Why Alex? Why would you put on the Bracelet? You're as bad as your mother." Kat said.

"Jimmy! Take a look at this! This Diary seem to have belonged to Ladt Beset!" Hafez said as he made his way over to them. Kat looked over at him. Hafez was holding Kat's most treasured item: The Dairy of Beset. The Diary that Terence had given her, or have Ardeth give to her, after his death. After they had killed the Mummy.

"Oh? Is that the book you found in Kat's bag? The bag that young Alex here refused to let go for the longest time?" Jimmy asked. Kat looked down at Alex and smiled at him.

"I know how important your bag is to you Auntie. I knew what you had in it. I did my best...but they..." Alex started.

"It's alright Alex." Kat told him, giving him one last look before she looked up and glared at Hafez. She watched at Jimmy took the Diary from him and started to look at it, flipping through the pages.

"Kat! Where did you find this? It's such a rare item. Anything that belonged to Beset is rare, but to have her Diary!" Jimmy said.

_"Take your hands off of it..." _Kat told him in Arabic, her voice low and deadly. How dare he, or any of them, touch the Diary, the last thing she would ever receive from the man she called Father.

"Kat..?" Jimmy asked.

"I would give it to her. It is her's by right."

"Oh? And why would you say that Meele? The is the Diary of a dead woman." Lock-Nah said. Kat looked at the woman called Meela.

"Anck-Su-Namun..." Kat whispered.

"Look at her eyes. They are the eyes of the dead woman, Lock-Nah." Meela said. Everyone looked at Kat. Her normal blue/grey eyes were now a light brown color.

"See, the eyes of the dead woman." Meela said.

"Auntie..?" Alex asked. Kat blinked and looked down at Alex. Alex watched as her eyes changed to their normal color. Kat layed her head ontop of Alex's and hugged him tighter.

"Give her the Diary. It is hers by right." Meela repeated. Jimmy set the Diary down onto the table, next to Kat. Kat watched Jimmy do so. Alex looked at the Diary. He knew how much it ment to his Auntie. As far as Alex knew, he was the only one she ever let touch it, let alone read it. She told him she wanted him to read it because, she wanted this Beset person's story to be known.

"Lord Imhotep whishes to see..." Hafez started. Meela started to smile. "...Kat." Hafez said. It was the whole reason he came over here. He just went through Kat's bag to see what was so important that Alex refused to let go of it for so long. Kat's head shoots up.

"Me? I don't want to see that bastard!" Kat said.

"Watch your tounge!" Meela told her.

"I will not!" Kat said back.

"He said he will harm the boy, if you refuse to see him." Hafez said. Kat looked at Alex. They couldn't hurt him...could they? He wears the Bracelet of the Great God Anubis...Wait? Great God? Kat liked Anubis, but she didn't think he was Great. Maybe they hit her head a few times?

"...Fine." Kat said as she let go of Alex and stood up. She handed Alex the Diary and looked at Hafez. "Lead the way." Kat told him.

Alex watched as his Auntie left with Mr. Hafez. While his Auntie was still out cold, he had spoken to the Mummy. It was truely frighting experience, talking with a dead Mummy. His Auntie was strong enough to stand her own ground against it...right?

~With Kat~

Hafez opened a door. "He is waiting for you." Hafez told her. "Yipee." Kat said as she walked into the cart they were holding him in. Hafez closed the door. Kat looked around. The cart was filled with all sorts of Ancient Egyptain artifacts. Then, she sensed him behind her. Kat tensed, trying to remain calm. She could feel his eyes on her, eyes that might not even be his own for all she knew. He circled her, once. Now, he stood infront of her.

_"Can you understand me?"_ He asked her in Ancient Egyptain. Kat pondered, wondering if she should play dumb or not. But she decided against it. She wanted to know why he wanted to see her.

_"I can"_ Kat told him.

_"Good...Very good."_ He said as he started to circle her again, more slowly this time. He was wearing a black cloak, black gloves and a black mask.

_"Do you remember who you are? What you did to me?"_ He asked her. Kat was confussed. Remember who she is? And what she did to him? As far as Kat knew, she has always been well...Kat. And was he talking about when she help Ardeth kill his Preists 9 years ago?

Imhotep stopped infromt of her and saw the confusion on her face. She didn't remember anything at all. Not who she is, not what she done to him...not even what she meant to him at one point in his life.

_"You do not remember anythingat all? Nothing...at all..."_ Imhotep asked. When they reached Karnack he would make her remember. Everything.

Now Kat was even more confused. He sounded...so sad that she didn't remember anything.

_"Hafez. Take her away."_ He said. The door opened and Hafez walked in and bowed to him. Kat stared at The Mummy as Hafez led her out. As Hafez led her out of hte cart, Kat saw the woman, Meela, leading 3 men to the Mummy. Meela looked at Kat with an evil smile. She was leading the 3 men to their doom, to a death no one deserves.

"You're all going to die..." Kat whispered. Meela seemed to be the only one who heard her, as she smiled evily at Kat.

" 'Bout time we got our reward...makin' us wait for hours doin' nothing..." One of the men said.

"No..." Kat muttered.

"Kat...Don't rush into anything or harm will come to Alex, and you don't want that now, do you" Hafez asked Kat, noticing Kat had stopped. Kat looked at Hafez.

"I hope you die a painful death, as painful as theirs." Kat told him as she made her way to Alex.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_She made her way down the halls. She was looking for him. Though he was a High Preist, her father often used him as an adviser. He was good friends with her father, which was good since she hasn't told her father that she wanted to marry him, both of them giving up thier priesthood and be man and wife. Though there was a rumor going around about them and she was waiting for her father to say something but he hasn't so far. She almost reach her destation, she she heard voices. One of them belonged to her love, the other belonged to her fathers new mistress. She stopped. She heard them laughing._

_"Tell me, my Lord, isn't your love suppose to meet you here?" The mistress asked._

_"But, my love, you are already here." Her love answered. She knew they couldn't see her, and they didn't seem to hear her coming. The womans eyes widen. He was talking about the mistress, not her! How could he! She was only a mistress..._

_"Daughter, there you are!" The woman gasped as she turned around to see her father. She smiled at him. Oh, how she loved her father._

_"Hello father. I was looking for you." She told him._

_"Oh? I was also looking for you. I have someone I would like you to meet." Her father said._

_"Father..." Though he said she can choose freely, if she chose at all, he still had a line of suitors for her._

_"No, it's not another suitor. I promise. Come, he is in my study." He led her towards his study, away from the man she use to love, the man she was going to tell her father she wished to marry and give up her priestesshood for, and away from the vile mistress that seemed to have taken him from her._

Kat woke with a start. She eyed her surroundings. She was still on the train, Alex was asleep. It was dark out. Kat ran her hand through her now unbraided hair. She hasn't had those dreams in so long. They started up again before Rick and Evy left, but they had stopped as soon as they had started. Kat still didnt know who the woman was. Kat saw her dreams through the womans eyes.

"Auntie...Are you alright?" A sleepy Alex asked. He had heard her wake up. Kat looked at Alex and smiled at him. He still had the Diary.

"Go back to sleep Alex." Kat told him. 'I'll have to get back to you on that one...' Kat thought as she tried to go back to sleep.

~End~

So heres the 2nd one, once again I'm so sorry it took so long ^_^; don't you just love writers block? x3


	3. Chapter 3

yeah yeah yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever I've been busy and started on some other stories I may post but I've started on the next charpter and I'm half way through writing it (I look foreward to writing that chapter and you guys might really like the next chapter x3) but um yeah so I wanna update the next one soon if I ever find the time to do so since I live so close to work I'm the first one they call if they need someone and 99.9% of the time I say yes I'll work x3 but um yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating in like for ever ^_^;

~QS~

~With Rick~

"So...tell me something..." Rick asked Ardeth. They were alone-ish. Jonathan and Evy were sound asleep. Izzy was awake, and when he heard his friend speak, he looked over at him. From what Izzy gathered, the man in black seemed to have a thing for Rick's baby sister, and Kat seemed to have a thing for him aswell. And Rick wasn't much of a fan of the man in black, and didn't seem to like the fact that his baby sister was a fan of the man in black.

"You remember that Book you gave to Kat 9 years ago, right?" Rick asked.

How could he forget? Terence went against the Elders by asking Ardeth give Kat the Diary. That Diary had been in their possion since the Lady died. It was ment to stay in their hands. Only they were to know the truth. "Yes." Ardeth told Rick.

"What's in it?" Rick asked, looking at Ardeth.

"You of Lady Beset, yes?" Ardeth asked.

"I do." Izzy said. "She was Seti's oldest and most beloved daughter." Rick and Ardeth both looked over at Izzy and gave him looks. Izzy shut up and looked straight ahead. "Just sayin'."

"Yes, I know of Beset. She was the one who condemmend our dead buddy and entrusted you Medjai to gaurd him." Rick said.

"Yes. The book I gave to Kat is her lost Diary. The Diary of Beset. Why do you ask?" Ardeth asked.

"Y-You...K-Kat has _Her_ Diary? Oh, what I'd give to read it!" Izzy commented.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let you near it. She's become very protective of it. She hasn't let anyone ready it...or as far as I know." Rick said. "So, why give it to her in the first place, huh?"

"...Before his death, Terence had ask me to give the Diary to her. He wanted her to have it. instead of giving it back to us. That Diary ment a great deal to us." Ardeth told him.

Rick tensed at the mention of Terence's name. Kat cried so much once they got to London. She had wanted to go back to the Cairo Museume of Antiqities before they left, just to see the place she had called home for so many years, but him Evy and Jonathan had all, somehow, talked Kat of doing so. All the three of them wanted was to be as far away from Egypt as possible. Now that he knew who truely given Kat the Diary, it made sense why she was so overly protective of it. To have the one thing that she would ever recive from Terence, even if he had not given it to her directly, it still ment the world to her.

"Answer me this...What does Kat mean to you?" Rick asked. He just had to know. He knew what he ment to Kat. Rick would sometimes listen in on Kat when she told stories to Alex, she always mentioned a man in black. He heard Kat tell Alex that she had hoped to see him one last time before she left, hoped that he might be at the Museume.

Ardeth was taken back by this. He never thought Rick would be so blunt, but then again, if Rick's anything like Kat, which he is, Ardeth should have known better.

Now Izzy was paying full attention to them. This, he had to hear. If Izzy knew one thing, it's that O'Connell is very protective of Kat.

"...Even though I only knew her for a few days...I-It's felt like I've known her longer." Ardeth said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"So, when this is all over, will you leave again? Leave her behind?" Rick asked. 'Be the reason she cried.' Rick thought.

Ardeth thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to leave Kat behind. Not this time. This time, he wasn't going to care what the Elders said. He wanted Kat to come with him. But, he also wasn't going to force her to leave her brother, the only family she has.

"...Only if she wished to come with me. I will not force Kat to do something she does not want to do." Ardeth told him.

Rick nodded his head. He was content with that answer. For the time anyway.

~With Kat&Alex~

Kat got little sleep that night. The dreams were haunting her. Kat looked at Alex's sleeping form and smiled. 'At least one of us is getting sleep.' Kat thought as she ran her hand his hair.

"I see someone is awake." Kat looked up and saw Lock-Nah. She watched as he sat arcoss from her.

"You must be the girl Terence took in all those year ago." Lock-Nah commented. Kat's eyes widen.

"How do you...?" Kat started.

"I was with his tribe when he took you in. You cause alot of commotion. Still do, from what I hear." Lock-Nah said.

"Oh? And what you heard?" Kat asked.

"That the reason Ardeth refuses to marry, it because he love an outsider, the same outsider that Terence took in. He even rejects an arranged marraige, even though they had a woman already lined up for him to wed." Lock-Nah said.

Kat felt herself blush and her heart flutter. Ardeth refused to marry...because of her? Has he really held a tourch out for her all these years?

"So then...if all that is true, then you must mean a great deal to him. I remember you calling out his name when we took you and that boy, and the panic look in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him that paniced before." Lock-Nah said.

"Why do you care?" Kat asked.

"Oh, I care because, I want to know how much it would kill him, how much it would break him, if I kill you, my dear." Lock-Nah said, and evil smile on his face.

~END~

So yeah there you have it, sorry if it's short ^_^; I've been thinking of doing a Rick story but I'm not sure _

Another reason why it's taking so long to update, is because I have one idea I'm gonna do for a chapter, then I get another more awesome idea, so I have to pick carefully which idea I'll choose. For instance, I wasn't gonna have Kat kidnapped, I was gonna have Rick an' the others kidnapp Jimmy instead :o! It would have been amusing to see Jimmy and Ardeth fight over Kat x3 maybe I'll write that version someday _

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in like forever ^^; Please forgive me and enjoy :D

Note: I do not own The Mummy Returns that belongs to it's rightful owners I only own Kat, Jimmy, Beset, and Beset's damn Diary and Kat's bag x3

~QS~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Kat sighed as Alex and Lock-Nah were talking. She was re-reading Beset's Diary. Alex had started doing this since, for whatever reason, someone decided to handcuff them together. Kat was very much thankful that the chain was long enough for them to move about and not sit on top of each other. Kat just hoped that who ever thought this was a good idea, saw his flaw in doing so. It made it easier for Kat to have Alex with her if they had the chance to escape. She was plotting a few escapes in her mind already.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Lock-Nah shouted as he grabbed his dagger and stabbed the very very small, too small in Kat's opion, space between Alex's fingers. Alex seemed to be in awe, while Kat, was giving Lock-Nah a dark look.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Alex said, still in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Lock-Nah asked as he removed his dagger and put it away. "I missed."

"You are very lucky you missed." Kat told him as she put the Diary back in her bag that she had gotten back from Jimmy. He figured, what could Kat do with a bag? Might as well give it back to her.

Lock-Nah glanced at Kat. Oh, how he would enjoy killing the both of them. Especially killing the woman in front of Ardeth, that would truly break the Medjai. He tapped his fingers on the table as he looked away from her. Alex then began to copy Lock-Nah. Kat couldn't help but smirk as she watched them. There were times when Alex was just like a mini-Rick, like right now as the boy copied what the man in red was doing with his fingers. Lock-Nah tapped his fingers a certain way, Alex did the same. Lock-Nah moved his fingers, Alex did the same. Soon, Lock-Nah grew annoyed and grabbed his dagger, again. Before Kat could react, Alex said. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

The look on Lock-Nah's face was amusing, he looked like he wanted to scream and stab something over and over again. He stood up and led Alex and Kat, who still had her bag, to the bathroom.

Once in there, Alex turned and gave Lock-Nah a look. He shoved Alex onto the toilet. Kat glared at him. "Hurry up." he told the boy. Alex glanced at his Auntie, who wasn't very happy at the man in red, then back at Lock-Nah, then at a newspaper hanging on the wall next to the toilet.

"Hey! Reading material!" Alex said. Kat chuckled softly.

"NOW!" Lock-Nah shouted.

"I can't go when someone's watching." Alex said, giving Lock-Nah a look. Kat simply covered her eyes with one hand, the other on her hip. Lock-Nah glanced at Kat.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Oh, I have seen it all. I changed his diapers when he was tiny." Kat said. Lock-Nah made a sound before turning around.

"I don't trust you, you'll look." Alex said. Kat smirked as she heard Lock-Nah make a disgusted sound before she heard the door close and him leaving. Kat uncovered her eyes as she heard his footsteps grow fainter.

"They aren't very smart, are they?" Kat thought out loud while Alex went over to the window, making the hand on Kat's hip leave her hip and just dangle in the air, and shook on the bars, seeing how strong they were.

"Damn!"

"You really are a mini-Rick." Kat said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. You might aswell go while were here. I won't look." Kat told him as she turned around, her hand returning to her hip as he got close.

"There must be a way out!" Alex said as he lifted the toilet lid. "Ew. Doesn't anyone know how to flush a toilet around here?" Alex asked as he flushed the toilet.

"Most men don't." Kat muttered.

"Auntie! Look!" Alex said.

"I'd really rather not." Kat told him. She felt Alex grab her hand and turned her around and in front of the toilet. She looked down and saw the train tracks. Alex and Kat looked at each other, before grabbing the toilet and pulling it out far enough so they could squeeze through the hole.

"Alex, pull the breaks." Kat told him. Alex did so. As the train stopped, Kat crawled through the hole, followed by Alex. Kat picked him up and ran towards the runis of a temple. The guards on top of the train started shooting at them. One of them managed to hit Kat in her shoulder, luckily, on the shoulder she didn't have Alex on.

"Auntie!" Alex cried as Kat cried out in pain. She keeled down for a second, before standing back up and kept running. She had to keep moving, she had to get Alex safe. Kat ignored the pain in her shoulder as she kept running until she entered a room that has a pool of very dark water in it. She let Alex go, thinking they got far enough away for her to rest for a few seconds. As she let Alex down, she placed one hand onto her injured shoulder, the other on the ground, supporting herself up, panting slightly as she keeled on the ground, sweat running down her face.

"Auntie..." Alex started, but then he felt the bracelet lead him away from his Auntie and towards the pool with the very dark water. The bracelet then proceeded to show him where to go to next. The next thing Alex knew, he was being lifted into the air. The hand that Kat had pressed against her injured shoulder, left her shoulder and dangled in the air. Kat looked up and saw the Mummy.

'I wasn't fast enough...I shouldn't have rested, I should have kept going...' Kat thought to herself, looking down again. She failed in getting Alex to safety.

The Mummy lowered Alex as he looked over at Kat. His eyes widen as he saw her bleeding shoulder. Kat placed her hand back on her shoulder.

_"Beset, you're hurt..."_ He said softly as he keeled in front of her.

_"That's not my name...My name is...Kat, not Beset."_ Kat told him as she looked up at him, looking him in his eyes. She saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as he reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand looking into her eyes. She still didn't remember, even though she had the Diary. He felt her tense at his touch.

_"You will remember soon..."_ He told her before he stood up. Kat watched him.

Meela watched them, her eyes filled with rage. Even after all this time, after all she's done to make him her love, and not the love of the Priestess, he still had a place in his heart for her. The very Woman who condemned him to suffer the Hom-Dai. She was going have to do something about that.

Lock-Nah also watched. He was surprised how Lord Imhotep acted towards this woman, as if he cared, or even loved her at one point. He would have to tread very carefully. If he wanted to break Ardeth, he would have to kill the woman. But he did not want the wrath of the Creature upon him. He would have to make her death seem...natural somehow. He still had sometime before they reached their destination, he could think of something along the way.

~Night Time~

Alex paced back an' forth. He could hear his Auntie's screams for awhile now. It seemed that the bullet that hit her didn't go all the way through, and leaving it in her shoulder would be a bad thing, or so he was told when they came and took her away. She looked so bad. She was very pale and sweating badly.

Alex suddenly became even more nervous, when he could no longer hear his Auntie screaming. Alex stopped pacing as he saw Lock-Nah walk towards him with the pitcher of water he asked for. Jimmy was following Lock-Nah, holding Kat in his arms. She was now wearing a black tank-top. Alex could see the bandages she had on her injured shoulder. He also saw that she had her long-sleeved shirt and her t-shirt in a bundle on her lap. Jimmy set Kat down gently. Kat had a chain on her ankle, much like the one Alex had on his. Jimmy then chained his Auntie to the pole Alex was also chained on.

Lock-Nah handed, or shoved, the pitcher of water into Alex's arms. He had to play nice for awhile. He was already in trouble for letting them out of his sights. He just had to be nice to them until they both were no longer useful, though he still didn't see how the woman was useful, other then being Jimmy's 'love'.

"You're so stupid Kat! Why would you try to run away? You know no harm will come to you or Alex as long as you both do what your told to do!" Jimmy told her. Kat slowly moved over towards Alex.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was because we both were taken against our will by a group of bad people that want to end the world?" Kat asked as she looked at Jimmy. Jimmy just shook his head, stood up, and walked away, Lock-Nah following him.

Alex looked at his Aunties injured shoulder, then at his Auntie. She was still pale and panting slightly, but she did seem a little bit better than before. Very little though.

"Are you alright, Auntie?" Alex asked as he sat down next to her, the pitcher of water still in his hands.

Kat smiled at Alex. "I'm fine kiddo." She told him as she, with her good arm, wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Auntie!" Alex said as she chuckled softly and pulled away from him.

"There was a time when you loved my kisses." She told him, smiling at him still.

"Kisses are icky." Alex said as he made a face. Kat ruffled his hair as she chuckled again. 'He's so cute.' Kat thought.

Kat then started feeling dizzy. She placed a hand on her head as she heard a voice. _His _voice. The voice of the Mummy.

_"It is time to remind you of who you are..."_ His voice said.

The last thing Kat heard was Alex's worried voice, calling her name, before her world went black.

~END~

Yes yes, I know I skipped the whole 'no ice?' part but oh well x3 'Tis not the end of the world.

Next part is the 'dream' as I've always called it I'll try to post it as soon as I can I promise. I was gonna put that part into this chapter, but I wanna make this story long and last for a few chapters I want at least 10 of them. I'll *TRY* to update on my next day off which isn't until next Monday :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for not updating when I said I was I got talked into going to see The Avengers with my boyfriend. If he's willing to see a movie twice, then you know it's good x3 plus he promised me ice cream . I 3 ice cream x3

But anywho, heres the 'dream' part of the story. Enjoy! And pretty please review :D

Disclaimer thing: I do NOT own The Mummy. I own Kat, Beset and sadly Jimmy (who I keep forgetting about x3 poor Jimmy) And Bomain, I suppose I own him too...I think .

~QS~

_She looked up. She watched her sister fight their father's concubine. She secretly hoped that her sister would manage to scar the concubine's face, that the concubine so highly valued._

_She glanced over at him. The man who broke her heart, gave his love to that concubine so easily. Of course he would be here. Her father trusted him, when her father shouldn't trust him. She looked back at the fight, aware that his eyes were now on her back. She could picture him smirking, like he always did when he caught her looking at him._

_Oh, how she wished that it was she who was fighting that damn concubine, and not her sister. Her father wouldn't let her, she was after all a High Priestess of Anubis. But, what her father doesn't know, is that it was she who trained her sister at times, not the concubine. She looked on in disappointment as her sister fell on her back, the concubine's weapon at her throat. She lost due to her temper. Her sister wasn't a fan of the concubine either, and that earlier taunt set her over the edge._

_"Bravo! Bravo!" Her father said as he clapped his hands. The concubine offered her sister her hand, which her sister refused. She smirked, approving of her sister's actions. Her father stood up and walked towards the two fighters, smiling. She followed him._

_"Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis, than my lovely daughter, Nefirtiri." He said as he stood next to her sister. When she questioned her father's decision, he said he would feel better knowing someone who could fight was watching over the Bracelet, and not some old priests. Oh, if only her father knew it was they who taught his beloved daughter to fight._

_"And who better then to protect me, then my future wife, Anck-Su-Namun." He finished, looking over at the concubine. The concubine, Anck-Su-Namun, bowed to him._

_'Oh dear father, I can think a few who would better protect you than she would.' She thought as she watched her father embrace her sister, who happily returned the embrace, smiling brightly._

_Her eyes scan the room, looking for a certain someone. Once she see's him, her heart fulters and she smiles softly. He told her he might not make it to the event today, due to his other duties, but she should have known better. He would always find time for her. He feels someone watching him, and looks over at her, with his warm brown eyes. She excuses herself and leaves the room. Soon after, he follows her. Unknown to them both, her father watched, smiling to himself, a knowing gleam in his old eyes. He was hopping for this the day he assigned him as her bodyguard. All he has ever wanted was for his daughter to be happy, truly happy._

_She walks into her room. She hears him following behind her and closes the door. She turns around, and smiles at the sight of him, walking towards her._

_"Bomani..." She said softly as he neared her. He stops infront of her and gently cups her face._

_"Beset..." He said softly, almost a whisper, and leans down and kisses her. He feels her smile into the kiss as she kisses him back, placing her hands upon his chest. They break their kiss, and look into each others eyes. How the High Priest would ever leave a woman like her was beyond him. She was a rare type of woman, one who had no hidden agenda, and spoke her mind. She treated others with respect and was loved all through out the kingdom, but she was his, and his alone. He leans in and kisses her again, this time more deeply. She kisses him back as his hands found themselves around her waist, bringing her closer to him._

_A soft knock was heard. They both quickly part, panting slightly. He leaves her and goes over to the wall and stand there, trying to look the part of a bodyguard, and not a secret lover._

_She took deep calming breaths, trying to steady her beating heart. "Come in." She called. It was her sister who entered the room._

_Her sister smiles at her. Beset was wearing a simple black gown, and no jewels of anykind and only had simple black eye paint on her eyes. Her sister was simple, but was so beautiful, a natural beauty their father told her._

_"Nefirtiri, what a surprise." Beset said as she walked over towards her sister. Beset noticed that her sisters eyes moved over to glance at the Medjai that stood there, ever watchful, then back at her. Nefirtiri truly loved her sister, but it was times like this that she envied her. She was kind and wise and beautiful. Every man in the kingdom wanted her as his wife, from the lowly peasant, to the highest noble. But she was a priestess. Her sister could have no one. But that didn't stop father from trying. Nefirtiri was almost certain that this Medjai was her bodyguard so that she would be willing to give up her life as a priestess for him, one of many plots their father has. But this one seemed to be...working. Beset seemed happier lately, alot happier than she normally is._

_"I would have figured that you would either be at the feast or alone somewhere, after the fight." Beset said._

_"No. I wanted to see you and talk. I've missed our talks my dear sister." Nefirtiri said. Beset smiled at her sister and offered her arm to her. Her sister takes her arm and Beset leads them over to the balcony._

_"I have also missed our talks." Beset said as they let each other go. Beset leaned against the railing, the wind blowing her hair slightly._

_"Do you regret it? Becoming a priestess?" Nefirtiri asked._

_"...At times, but, I am happy that I became a priestess. It is a simple life. Plus, I don't have to deal with the whole arranged marriage as you do." Beset told her._

_"Please don't remind me about that. You know father would never force someone upon you, he loves you too much. You will never know a mans touch, nor will you be able to bare children." Her sister said. Beset could swear she saw Bomani stiffen and shift alittle from the corner of her eye. It always amused Beset how innocent people thought she was. True, she was a priestess, but she was soon going to give that up for Bomani, as long as her father let their brother have the throne that is._

_"There is more to life then men and having children, my dear sister." Beset told her as she looked across the courtyard. Her eyes narrow as she saw someone standing on the balcony across from them. Nefirtiri saw her sisters gaze narrow and looked to where she was looking, and also saw the lone man standing there. No one was suppose to be there. Everyone is suppose to be at the feast. Well, almost everyone. Nefirtiri stepped closer to the railing, leaning abit, trying to see if she knew who it was. Beset knew who it was, and tensed._

_"Isn't that...Lord Imhotep?" Her sister asked, looking at Beset. She just nodded, words failing her. If he was there alone, she knew who he was meeting._

_"Odd. What is he doing there all by himself?" Nefirtiri asked._

_**She**__ then appeared. Her father's mistress, and her future mother. They both watched as the concubine approached the High Priest. Nefirtiri glanced up at her older sister. She had heard the rumors of her and the High Priest being together, about how they were going to give up their priesthood for each other, but it never happened. Father had put a stop to all those nasty rumors about them. Nefirtiri almost wished that she was also a priestess. The nobles could be so cruel, even to Beset. Nefirtiri looked back as the two shared a kiss._

_Beset looked down, before she turned and walked away. She did not wish to see them together. It still hurt. She may have Bomani now, but her heart was broken. Bomani was slowly healing her broken heart._

_Bomani watched Beset as she walked towards the door. It may be her room, but he knew she did not wish to watch. He glanced at Lady Nefirtiri and saw her watching them, before he walked towards Beset. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to face him, her eyes and face holding no emotion._

_"My lady..." He started, leaning forward, pressing his forehead against hers. He could tell she was trying so hard to hold back the tears._

_"Medjai!" Nefirtiri shouted. Both Beset and Bomani looked up and over towards Nefirtiri. Surely her sister would not tell the Medjai about the secret lovers, would she?_

_"My father needs you!" Her sister cried, pointing to the other balcony._

_"Father..." Beset mumbled. Bomani saw some of the color drain from her face as she made her way to her sister. She was close to her sister, when she shouted again._

_"Noo!" Nefirtiri shouted, leaning too far over the railing, falling over._

_"Nefirtiri!" Beset shouted, running to the balcony. But it was too late. She heard her sister fall with a 'thud'. She gripped the railing, putting a hand over her mouth as she saw her sisters body on the ground, a pool of blood already form under her. Beset looked up, at the other balcony. She saw now why her sister called for the Medjai. The concubine and High Priest were standing over her father's body, each holding bloodied blades._

_"Father!" Beset shouted, tears rolling freely down her face. She saw the High Priest being dragged away by his golden priest's. The Medjai entered the room, and saw her fathers body. They looked at the concubine. The concubine raised her blade and killed herself with it._

_Beset felt Bomani come up behind her. He put one arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Beset felt her legs give out on her and fell to the ground, Bomani still holding onto her. He placed his other hand on the back of her head, not wanting her to look at the bodies of her sister or father. She cried into his arms, into his chest. She lost her father and sister both in the same night. All she truly had left was Bomani. If he left her, she wouldn't make it on her own..._

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Kat woke up with a start.

"Auntie!" Kat looked to her right and saw Alex.

"Alex...?"

"Are you alright? You passed out awhile ago...Jimmy became frantic when he saw you out cold." Alex told her.

Kat took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. What she saw in her dream, or maybe it was even a memory? What scared Kat the most, was that she saw it through Beset's eyes. She had always read that part in the Diary so many times. The night her dear sister died, the night her beloved father was murdered. Has she seen everything, all this time, through Beset's eyes? Kat felt herself shiver, despite the desert heat.

"Auntie...you're crying." Alex said softly. He has never seen her cry before. He seen her when she's sad and distant, but never crying. Alex went over to Kat and hugged her. When she looked sad, his dad always hugged her, and it seemed to make her happy again. Alex felt her wrap her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He could feel her shaking, hear her sobbing softly. Alex wondered, what did his strong Auntie saw, that could break her this easily?

~END~

Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I didn't like how I did some parts (I'm so picky when it comes to my writing xp) but as long as you guys enjoyed it then yay! ^_^ It'll be awhile before I update (again _) but I'll be moving in a couple of months, and I started a different shift at work that I need to find time to do all this stuff (yay for the night shift! x3) but yeah dont worry!...too much ^_^;

Pretty please review! :D

oh and the meaning of Bomani's name is warrior and Beset's name meaning is protector


	6. Chapter 6

hey look I'm alive x3 sorry for not updating in like forever, the stroys done, not I just gotta type it all up xp which I've been negleting to do ^_^; I figured since I was suppose to move next month I'd worry about it then and worry about packing, but plans have changed so I just gotta get movatied to do things x3 I swear I should have made my username 'TheMostLaziestWriterEver' x3

~QS~

~With 'Team' Rick~

Rick sat down next to his wife. She fell over the railing, and would have fallen to her death if he hadn't reacted and saved her. "Evy...I know you haven't been yourself lately, with all these dreams and visions." Rick started.

"No! Their memories from my previous life." Evy told him. "Honestly, I haven't lost my mind." She finished, smiling at her husband.

"And, that's the reason why we found the Bracelet?" Rick asked.

"Excatly! I was it's Protector." Evy told him, still smiling. Rick sighed and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kat was also starting to have werid dreams around the same time as Evy did. Could they also be visions, or memories, aswell?

"Now do you believe me, my friend?" Ardeth asked, making Rick and Evy look at him, Rick letting go of the bridge of his nose. "Clearly, you were ment to protect this woman." Ardeth told Rick.

"Right, so lemme get this right..." Rick started. Evy could tell that her husband was still not convinced. Maybe if Kat was here, she could convince him. Kat could make Rick believe. Evy hung her head. Thinking of Kat made her think of her baby boy, and how she wanted to hold him in her arms again and never let him go.

"...She's a reincarnated Princess, and I'm a warrior of God?" Rick asked, making Evy look up and back at Ardeth. She could tell the Medjai was also worried about Kat, though he thought he was hiding his worry. Evy had to wonder, if Kat was going to stay with them this time, or go with Ardeth.

"It is true. Your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. This was all preordained thousdans of years ago." Ardeth told them. Rick rolled his eyes. He didn't believe any of this. All he wanted was a normal life for his family.

"Well, how does the story end?" Evy asked softly.

"Ah, only the journy is written, not the destination." Ardeth told them.

"Convenient." Rick muttered, earing him a glare from his wife, who believed all of this.

"How else do you explain Evy's visions? That it is your son who wears the Bracelet?" Ardeth asked, wishing he could make O'Connell see the truth behind his words.

"Coincidence." Rick answered.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth told him.

"Wait...Kat...Kat was there. And you were there too, Ardeth." Evy told him. She had almost forgotten that she saw him and Kat, but thinking of Kat made her remember. Ardeth looked shocked to hear Evy's words. "Kat...S-She was my sister, but her eyes were brown, not their normal blue greyish color." Evy said as she paled alittle. "Kat...Kat was Beset."

"Beset? As in the same Beset who cursed our friend?" Rick asked, looking at his wife.

"Yes. A-And you were her bodygaurd...and more it seemed." Evy said, making Ardeth earin a glare from Rick.

"W-What?" Ardeth asked.

"She called you...Bomani...Yes! She called you Bomani!" Evy said, looking at him.

"Well, who was this Bomani fellow?" Jonathan asked, feeling alttile left out from the last converstation. Izyy just stood there listening and piolting his blimp (thing).

Ardeth shifted, suddenly feeling very uncomfterable under Rick's gaze. "From what her Diary contained...Her father has assigened her a bodygaurd, for reasons unknown, and their relationship gew, but in secret. They were lovers, but it was forbidden as he was a Medjai, and she a High Priestess." Ardeth said slowly.

"So, she had another lover after Imhotep...Does that mean she was going to give up her life as a High Priestess for him?" Evy asked.

"After she cursed the Creature, she was forced to, in order to marry her brother." Ardeth told them.

"They did stuff like that?" Rick asked.

"Yes, in order to contuine the royal line." Evy told him.

"The councile thought it seemed like a wise thing to do. They were to be wed in a month." Ardeth said.

"What about Bomani?" Evy asked. Jonathan and Izzy just lisnted to the story.

"In the Diary, Beset wrote that he was killed on a patrol. Beset suspeted her brother had something to do with it, that he somehow found out about their relationship." Ardeth told everyone.

"And Beset? What happen to her once she found out he was dead?" Rick asked this time, his face emotionless. Evy noticed her husbands hands were shaking alittle. Even now, Rick was concered about his baby sister, even if this was a story about who Kat was in the past.

Ardeth shifted alittle. "The...The night before the wedding, she took a dagger Bomani had given her when he wasn't around, to protect herself with, and killed herself. The last words she wrote in her Diary, that she had nothing to live for anymore. She did not wish to marry her brother. She wanted to be with her Father, her Sister, and more importantly, she wanted to be with Bomani once more."

~END~


	7. Chapter 7

~QS~

Kat couldn't sleep, not after that dream she had. She sighed softly as she looked over at Alex's sleeping form. Kat smiles softly, then she heard someone walking towards them. She looked up, and tensed as she saw The Mummy walking towards them. Alone. He approached her, and once he was in front of Kat, he offered his hand to her. Kat looked at his hand, and then at him.

_"Come with me."_ He told her.

_"And if I refuse?"_ Kat asked in Ancient Egyptian.

_"Then I won't ask nicely."_ He told her, smiling evil. Kat then pointed to her chained ankle. The Mummy also looked at the chain. He kneeled down before her and took the chain in both of his hands. He then proceed to use his inhuman strength and broke the chain. He stood up and once again offered Kat his hand. Kat looked at him, then at Alex. She didn't want to leave him here, all by himself.

_"No harm will come to the boy."_ He said to her. He could see it in her eyes. She was curious, but she didn't wish to leave the boy behind. Kat wanted to know more about the dream she had, the dreams she's had through out her life. She looked at Alex one more time, then at The Mummy's hand.

Kat slowly took him hand. The Mummy smiled as she took his hand. He helped her up. Still holding her hand, he led her to the pool with the dark water where she and Alex were re-captured. The Mummy led her to the edge of the pool. Letting go of her hand, he sat near the edge of the pool.

Kat looked at the pool, then at him. The Mummy could see the distrust in her eyes when she looked at him. Why had he brought her here? The Mummy gestured her to sit next to him. Kat slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, at the edge of the pool, her eyes on him.

_"It is time to show you who you were. The act against me, what you did to me, how you made me suffer."_ He told her in Ancient Egyptian.

Kat tilted her head, confused. Kat noticed a fog on the surface of the pool. She watched how The Mummy leaned forward, and with his hand moved some of the fog away, to show a woman crying.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_She was crying. Her Father's dead. Her Sister's dead. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turned and saw him._

_"Bomani..." She whispered. The man, Bomani, reached over to wipe away some of her tears with his fingers. She gave him a small sad smile._

_"Have you told your brother yet? About Imhotep?" Bomani asked her as held her closer to him. She nodded her head. As far as everyone knew, the vile concubine killed her father all by herself._

_"He...He said to wait, to act as we know nothing. To wait for him to make the first move." She told him as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat._

_"My Lady..." Bomani whispered. It tore his heart into two to see his love suffer like this, knowing her fathers other killer was still out there, and she couldn't do anything about it. He knew it was taking all of her will power to not strike, to make him pay for his crime._

_"Bomani...I..I want you to be the one to catch him. I'm sure he'll try to bring her back, he has The Black Book..." She told him. Bomani nodded._

_"Anything for you, my Lady." He told her as he kissed the top of her head._

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Kat watched in awe as the scene changed. She saw the Mummy looking down at the body of his dead lover.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_Imhotep looked at her, his lovers body. It took all of his will power to control his emotions. Even though she...they killed the Pharaoh, it was still in his will that she was to be buried with him. He swore that he would bring her back. He would take her body away from here soon, so he may perform the ritual to bring her back to life. They could run away together, anywhere._

_**'But what about Beset? You still care for her.' **__A small nagging voice in the back of his head said. He ignored the voice. Yes, he did still care for Beset, but not as strongly as he did for his Anck._

_'__**You keep telling yourself that.'**__ The nagging voice said. He once again ignored it._

_"My lord, you should not be here. Only the priest's of Anubis are allowed here for the time." Imhotep turned around and saw a medja. He knew who this medja is, who he protected._

_**'Yet, you wish you were the one to protect her. Do not lie to yourself.'**__ the voice said. Imhotep ignored the cursed voice once more. If he had his way, he would have both Beset and Anck, but he had to choose one or the other. _

_**'You chose the wrong woman.'**_

_"My lord..." The medja said._

_"Why are only the priests of Anubis allowed in here?" Imhotep asked._

_"Since she did kill our beloved Pharaoh, many wish to do her body harm in some way, and since it is in his will that she is to be with him in his tomb, they are keeping people out, to make sure that no harm comes to the body." The medja told him. Imhotep just nodded, keeping his emotions in check._

_"What is your name, Medja?" Imhotep asked, looking the medja in the eye._

_"My name is Bomani."_

_"Why, are you in here, if no one else is allowed to be in here?"_

_"I am Lady Beset's bodyguard, she sent me to make sure no one was in here, before she enters." Bomani told him. Imhotep looked at his lover's body one last time, before he left, Bomani following him._

_Imhotep stopped short. There __**she**__ was. In her priestess robes. They were simple enough. She wore a long black skirt that had gold trimmings. Her top exposed her shoulders, as well as her stomach. It too was black with gold trimmings. She wore her Anubis mask, but he knew it was her. Even if Bomani hadn't told him who he was serving, he would have known. He always knew who she was, even if she hid her face. He saw her tense at the sight of him, her light brown eyes glancing behind him, to her Medja._

_**'She knows.'**__ The nagging voice returned._

_Imhotep smiled sadly at her, taking a step forward. "My Lady, I am truly sorry for your"_

_"Don't!" Her sharp tone cutting him off. Imhotep looked at her, confusion in his eyes._

_"Don't...Don't you dare say thing's you do not mean." She told him, her tone of voice sharp. Imhotep tensed._

_**'She knows. She's going to be the death of you.'**__ The nagging voice told him. She couldn't have known, there is no way she was him and Anck kill her beloved father. He looked into her light brown eyes. They accused him, hated him, and blamed him. She knows...She truely knows. Imhotep bowed low before her. "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend." He told her._

_"Leave. Now." She told him. Imhotep raised quickly, leaving just as quickly. He would have to leave tonight, with Anck's body, before Beset told someone about him._

_**'If she hasn't already.'**_

_Bomani watched as Imhotep left. He looked around, to make sure they were truly alone, before he made his way to Beset. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Beset placed her hands on his chest, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her emotions in check. Bomani felt her start to shake, making him hold her tighter._

_"Follow him. Take some of your men and follow him. He will come for her tonight." Beset told him._

_"Yes, my Lady Beset."_

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_He was close, so very close. He watched in both rage and horror as his love looked at him one last time, before leaving her body. Her soul rose up out of her body, and gave a loud scream, before diving back into the black pool from which he called to soul from. He cried out, feeling the tears start to form in his eyes._

_"Imhotep..." Imhotep closed his eyes as he heard her voice. He heard her walk down the stairs and closer to him. "Your crime is the death of our beloved Pharaoh, then fleeing so you could bring the dead back, a forbidden magic we are never allowed to use." Her voice grew closer. "The punishment, your priests shall be mummified alive. __**Your **__punishment however..." Her voice said, coming from beside him. He opened his eyes to see Beset. Her light brown eyes darker, filled with hate, her beautiful face holding no emotion. "You are to suffer the Hom-Dai."_

_He closed his eyes once more and hung his head. She truly was going to be the death of him._

_**'I told you. You chose the WRONG woman to love.'**_

_"Medja, we have a room for them. Any remaining priests have been found and are already in that room. Take the rest of them there. It will not be hard to find, trust me." Beset told them._

_Imhotep felt the medja holding him tense. He opened his tear filled eyes and saw it was Boamni holding him. Imhotep looked over at Beset. Beset had an evil and dark look upon her face._

_"My Lady?" A medja asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"What shall we do with the Concubine? " He asked. Beset looked at the concubine. The body of the woman who stole her love, and then killed her father._

_"Leave it here. The rat's will deal with her." Beset said, her voice filled with venom._

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_Screams. That was the first thing Imhotep heard as he neared the room he was being taken to. The screams of his men. As he entered the the room, fear gripped at his heart. The men he hadn't taken with him were being mummified alive by the priests of Anubis. He looked on as some had their tounges cut off, or were squirming as they were being wrapped up. The medja holding him, Bomani, handed him off to some of the priests, and they began to ready him to suffer the Hom-Dai, starting with cutting off his tongue._

_What seemed like hours, they finally finished wrapping him up in the cloth and were no placing him in his sarcophagus. He knew what was to come next. The flesh eating scarabs._

_"Wait." He stilled his struggle when he heard her voice. Beset walked up next to his sarcophagus and leaned down to his ear._

_"Death...is only the beginning." She whispered to the man who killed her father. She leaned back up and took the jar filled with the scarabs from the priest that was holding it._

_"Good-bye, Imhotep." She said softly as dumped the scarabs onto him. He started screaming as they put the lid of the sarcophagus on, locking it._

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Kat felt the tears roll down her face, her mouth open in a silent gasp. She...She did this to him? She cursed a man who simply wanted to live freely with the woman he loved. She closed her mouth as she looked over at Imhotep.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kat whispered as more tears rolled down her face. Imhotep smiled sadly and reached over to wipe away her tears. Sure, he wants to take over the world, and kill thousands while doing so, but no one deserved the fate he had gotten. No one deserved to suffer the way he did. She could understand how Beset felt, wanting to avenge her father, Kat had wanted to do the same 10 years ago, when Terence sacrificed himself.

_"Why...Why did you show me this?" _Kat asked.

_"To make you remember, to remind you of who you are." _ Imhotep told her, placing his hand back into his lap.

_"I'm not her. My name is not Beset. She died 3000 years ago."_ Kat told him. Yes, she may look like Beset, but she isn't her. Beset died 3000 years ago.

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Maybe in body, but not in spirit."_ Kat told him, her face hard, the tears stopping. Imhotep paused and looked at the black pool. It would be so easy, to kill this woman, to rid her body of it's current spirit, and replace it with Beset's spirit. He looked back at the woman. No, he wouldn't, not yet. He would wait. Wait until the world was his. Wait until he was killing innocents.

_"Come, the boy is surely missing you."_ He told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. Kat looked at him, then at his hand, her eyes dark. Dark just like Beset eyes were. She stood up on her own and walked back to where the boy was being held. He watched her.

Yes, he would wait to bring her soul back, then make her witness the monster she had made him. He started walking back to his Anck when he stopped and spotted something. His blood when cold. He saw a jackal watching the woman. A black jackal with golden eyes and a golden collar around its thin neck.

_**'The Jackal of Anubis. He will protect his followers.'**_

_'I will soon rule his army.' _The jackal looked at him as he finished his thought. Imhotep tensed. The jackal looked him up and down before walking away from his sight.

_**'Do you still think you chose the right woman to love?' **_Imhotep ignored the voice and contained walking back to his Anck.

~END~

So, what do you think? The whole thing with the jackal was a last minute kind of deal x3 so let me know what you think of it I really do appreciate the reviews they make me a happy writer :D so please review? :3 and sorry for not updating in...forever x3


	8. Chapter 8

Look! I'm alive! :D

I always forget about those darn disclaimers where I say(type?) I don't own the Mummy it and all its characters belong to its rightful owners I just own Kat/Beset Bomani and Jimmy. Poor Jimmy I almost forgot about him o.o;

Also fair warning, this is a filler ^_^ please don't plot my doom o.o I'm sorry I don't update as often as a normal writer does(sometimes) Dx

~QS~

Rick and Ardeth were both twitchy as they neared Karnack. They both had their guns ready to rescue their loved ones. Once Izzy landed the blimp, Rick and Ardeth rushed off and headed towards t he train.

Ardeth ran into the nearest cart and searched it, hoping, praying, that there was some sign of Kat. He cursed softy. It was empty. He searched the rest of the carts. They were all empty. She wasn't here. With a huff, Ardeth stepped back out, hoping Rick had better luck than he did.

Rick entered the second nearest cart, which was filled with Ancient Egyptian artifacts. He saw an hour-glass with the sand falling down. Rick got an icky feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the sand trickling down. He put his gun away and glanced away from the hourglass, only to see three mummified remains. All of them were male. Rick walked away from the cart and glanced over at Ardeth. The Medjai didn't seem to have any luck either.

"Their gone. We've lost them." Ardeth said, trying his best to keep the sadness out of his voice. They lost them. He's lost Kat. His heart sank a bit at that thought. He had no idea where they would go next.

"Rick!" Both men heard Evy scream. They looked at each other, before sprinting towards where they heard Evy's cry. Both Ardeth and Rick enter where Evy is, their guns raised and at the ready. Rick looked over at his wife, his eyes wandering to her hand. She was holding Alex's tie. Rick felt his heart leap as he went over to his wife and took his son's tie from Evy.

"Alex left us his tie." Evy said softly, not caring that her husband took the tie away from her. She was smiling brightly as she kneeled down slowly. "And...He made us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philae." Evy said, her smile growing. He left them a clue, on where they were going to next. Where they may find them, where to rescue them. Hope filled Evy as she dusted the top of the castle. "They've gone Philae."

Jonathan had wandered off Izzy's blimp when he heard his sister scream. "Is everyone alright?" Jonathan asked as he entered the room where everyone, but Izzy who was too scared to come off the blimp, was.

"Alex left us a clue." Rick told him, smiling brightly. "That-a-boy, Alex." He said softly.

"Anything from good ol' Kat?" Jonathan asked.

"Not that we've seen." Evy said, her smile fading a little as she glanced over at Ardeth. She saw the Medjai start to look around until his eye's caught something. Ardeth walked over to a corner. Evy slowly stood up as everyone watched the Medjai. Ardeth keeled slowly as he went to pick up the item. Once he had it he slowly rose up. He walked back to the group and showed them what he found. They were two shirts. A long-sleeved shirt and a short-sleeved shirt. Both shirts were bloodied on the left shoulder.

"Those...Those two shirts belong to Kat. She was wearing them when she was taken." Jonathan said.

"She was shot at." Ardeth said as he noticed a bullet hole in one of the shirts. Rick paled as he took one of the shirts from the Medjai.

"Why? Why would they shoot at Kat!?" Rick asked, looking up at Ardeth. Ardeth looked up at Rick. Rick noticed that he paled and that he was holding onto Kat's shirt tightly. Rick took a deep breath and reminded himself that Ardeth doesn't know any more that Rick does, and that this Medjai cared a lot about his baby sister, and that seeing her blood stained shirts is having a negative effect on him.

"Maybe, she saw a chance to escape with Alex. Maybe, she was hurt while trying to run away?" Evy suggested, noticing how both Rick and Ardeth paled and how quite they both became. Evy moved closer to Rick, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rick glanced at her and offered her a small smile.

"Come on, let's search around. Who knows, maybe they left something else behind?" Jonathan suggested.

"We can't, we need to catch up with them. Who knows how ahead of us they are." Rick told his brother-in-law, heading back to Izzy.

"It was just a suggestion..." Jonathan mumbled as he followed Rick.

Evy looked over at Ardeth. He was still holding onto the shirt Rick hadn't taken from him. He seemed troubled. Evy had to admit, there was a lot of blood on the shirt. Maybe they were trying to remove the bullet from Kat? She couldn't say for sure.

"She'll be alright. Kat's strong." Evy told him. Ardeth looked at Evy.

"How can you be sure? All the blood..." Ardeth said softly. The sight of the blood made him feel worse, more so than he already felt. It was his fault. He heard her cry his name when she was taken. If only he had gotten to her sooner, or even went after her when she went to go check on Alex, she would be here. Safe. With him.

"She's an O'Connell. They are a strong bunch." Evy told him. Ardeth seemed to smile a little at that.

"We'll get her back, Ardeth. Don't doubt that." Evy told him.

"We will also get Alex back." Ardeth told her. Evy smiled softly.

"Come on. We need to catch up with them." Evy said as she and Ardeth both headed back to the blimp.

~END~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey look I'm alive! :D sorry for not updating for a while now. I should have made my username 'Themostlazystoryupdaterever' or something like that x3

Anywho this is just a filler chapter nothing too special. The song in this chapter inspired me to do 'I am No Damsel!' series so I've been thinking of a way to use this song in the story somehow for the longest time. If I could I would make a video using this song for Kat and Ardeth but oh well I don't have those kind of skills x3 I fail at that kind of stuff '_'

Oh! And I don't own anything but Kat Jimmy Beset Bomani! Everything else belongs to they're rightful owners.

Now onward! To the story! :D

~QS~

"Auntie...?"

"Yes Alex?" They were, according to Jimmy, close to the Oasis. They have traveled very far and, as much as Kat hated to admit it, she was losing hope. She was out of escape plans, and she feared what they would do to Alex once they reached their destation, and she may not be able to protect him. She didn't care what they did to her so long as Alex was safe. She also didn't know how close or far her brother is at the moment. She doesn't know where Ardeth is. She was certain that they were following the, but what if they came too late?

"Can you sing something? Please?" Alex asked. He was also scared, but he needed to be brave for his Auntie. He saw how tired she looked. He knew she was doing her best, considering that it was the two of them, unarmed, against alot of bad guys, all of them armed, their chances of escape slim, growing slimmer as they neared the resting place of the Scorpion King.

"A song? I thought you were too old to have your auntie sing to you?" Kat asked him teasingly. Alex smiled and moved closer to her.

"Never." Alex told her. Kat looked off to the side, thinking of a song to sing to him. She use to sing him to sleep when Rick and Evy were away. She slowly smiled as Alex sat in front of her. Alex tensed a bit as he saw her eyes change colors for a few seconds.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me along behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the Gods, let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

Imhotep looked up as he heard someone singing. The voice was beautiful. It sounded like it was coming from where Beset was being held, with the Child.

Anck-Su-Namun also heard the singing. She tensed as she looked at her Lord Imhotep. she knew who that voice belonged to, though it sounded odd, singing in the modern tongue. She has heard that siren sing to her beloved father so long ago. 'Please my Lord, don't go to her. Stay with me. You chose me over her. You love me.' Anck-Su-Namun thought. She watched her beloved stand up and walk towards the singing. Her head dropped as she closed her eyes, a lone tear escaping. 'Why? Why do you go to her? She cursed you...' Anuk-Su-Namun thought as she stood up and followed her cursed lover, vowing to kill that Siren.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers_

_Silent tears_

Alex looked at his Auntie. He loved it when she sang to him, even though he told her he was 'too old'. Alex saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see The Mummy and that other woman. They stood a bit away from them, just watching, listening to his Auntie. The Mummy seemed to be in awe of her, while the other woman didn't look too happy. Alex turned back to his Auntie, who was also looking at them. Alex tensed as he saw her eyes change colors again, a small smile on his Aunties face.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my was back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again _

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers_

_Silent tears_

Somewhere, high in the sky, Ardeth Bay was still awake. He couldn't sleep much these last few nights. All he could think about was Kat. Was she safe? Was she harmed in any way? How close is she to the Oasis? How close is he to her? He looked down at the bloodied shirt that he knew was Kat's. How bad was the gunshot wound she received? He kept thinking, that if he had reacted faster, or even went with her to check on Alex, Kat would be here with him. He would be able to keep her safe. A small smile came to the Medjai's face. He knew she didn't like to be protected, to prove that she can take care of herself. She would shout at his face that 'She was No Damsel' if he was being overly protective like her brother. Terence had taught her well. she could certainly take care of herself, though that didn't lessen his fears any. Ardeth looked up and at the sky. He would find Kat. This he swore.

Lock-Nah was in his tent when he heard the singing. He set the blade he was sharping and got up and out of his tent, heading towards the sound of the voice. The other men had noticed, but most preferred to stay put. He saw Jimmy and Hafez both heading towards the singing aswell. Lock-Nah noted the voice sounded so...so sad. They stopped once found the source of the voice. It was Kat. Kat was singing to Alex. Jimmy looked on in awe. "Her voice, it's so pure, so beautiful." Jimmy said. Lock-Nah noticed Lord Imhotep and his lover, also listening to Kat's song.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see you smile_

_All the memories, I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you_

_Til the end of time_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers_

_Silent tears_

As the song ended, Alex noticed his Aunties eyes change back to their normal blue/greyish color. She looked at Alex and smiled at him. Alex smiles back at her.

Lock-Nah looked away from Kat and Alex and glanced around, noticing a man and a Jackal. He tensed. The man looked older, a smile on his face. Pide shined in the mans eyes. He was wearing ancient Egyptian robes, the ones the Pharaohs of old would wear. He glanced at the others. The only other person who seemed to notice was Lord Imhotep. His eyes were wide. Lock-Nah looked at the Jackal. It was pure black, with bright golden eyes and a small thin golden collar around its neck. The Jackal went up to the mans waist, and had a look of protectiveness in its eyes as it looked at Kat. The Jackal then looked at Lock-Nah, then let out a sad howl that everyone heard. Everyone jumped. Kat grabbed Alex and held him close to her as she tried to look for the animal that made the howl. The man looked at Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, a sad and betrayed look on his face, before he and the Jackal vanished into thin air. Lock-Nah watched at Imhotep grabbed Anck-Su-Namun and quickly left, back to their tent, then looked back at Kat and Alex. From what he knew of Beset, she was a High Priestess of Anubis, and the Jackal was his animal. Poor Lock-Nah, if he wanted to kill this woman, he had to be careful to not anger Lord Imhotep and how, the The God of the Dead as well.

~END~

What did ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Pretty please review! It makes me happy to read all of the awesome reviews I get from you guys! :D

On a side note, I've been sick as a dog for almost 2 weeks now so um yeah...I have no idea when I'll update next ^_^;


End file.
